The goals of the 2013 American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons Bone Quality and Fracture Prevention Research Symposium are to provide orthopaedic clinicians and scientists with state- of-the art information about bone quality as it relates to the orthopaedic clinician, including the contribution of bone quality to skeletal integrity, noninvasive assessment of bone quality, and pharmacologic and surgical management of patients with impaired bone quality. The specific aims are (1) to assemble and provide a forum for collaboration among a multidisciplinary group of clinicians and scientists with a common interest in bone quality; (2) to report, discuss, develop consensus on, and disseminate state-of-the art information on the role of bone quality in skeletal integrity, methods of assessment of bone quality, and pharmacologic and surgical strategies for management of patients with compromised bone quality; (3) To support participation of trainees and young investigators through travel awards, young investigator presentations, and young investigator/senior investigator mentoring sessions (4) To propagate the knowledge presented at the meeting through a published summary in the Journal of Orthopaedic Research. The outcomes are (1) to provide outstanding mentorship to young investigators in a small meeting format through travel awards and meet-the-professor sessions and (2) to disseminate a summary of discussion and clinical recommendations through an article in an orthopaedics journal.